According to the needs such as sizes and functions of semiconductor devices, many manufacturing steps are included in the semiconductor manufacturing processes, for example, deposition steps, patterning steps, thermal treatment steps, and etc. In order to increase process yields as well as reduce manufacturing costs, industry has been working on various improvements and developments for each of the steps.